


Endearment

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 02, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've become efficient about getting home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearment

They've gotten into a sort of routine. They've had to, with the numbers running them ragged. At any moment they might receive a new one, no matter what hour of the day or night. It's impossible to know whether something might be urgent.

 

So it's important that they carve out something for themselves, in the brief time they have together. It means eating more takeout than they should - John would honestly like to cook, but when he's so tired that his head spins, Harold won't let him. They shut the door to whichever safe house they've ended up in this week, get Bear settled and provided for. They put their phones down on the kitchen counter, and John unpacks the food, Harold making his way to the closet to hang up his coat and ready fresh suits for them both for the morning. Across the room, he calls "Could you pass me the car keys, darling?" John reaches into his pocket, fishes them out and tosses them through the air into Harold's cupped hands, all before he realizes.

 

They both stop dead. A shiver travels across John's shoulders, settles deep in his chest with a sharp pang. It's nothing new, really. They've been more than co-workers, more than friends, for several months now. But it's still a shock.

 

Harold stares at the keys. He looks mortified. "I'm sorry, John." He says, so softly. "I didn't mean..."

 

John shakes his head, savagely. He takes a deep breath and leaves the food behind, along with all his doubts, his apprehension, his fear of being close to someone. He takes the keys from Harold's hands and slides them into his jacket, completing the transfer. Then he grasps him firmly by the shoulders, and leans in for a kiss. Harold opens for him, gripping tight to John's hips.

 

"Don't be sorry," John gasps, nose pressed hard into Harold's cheek. "I'm yours, it's fine, I'm _yours_."


End file.
